PointCounterpoint
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se savoure parfois d'une façon étrange.  Traduction de la fiction de Maiden Of The Moon: Suite de la traduction "Quarante et Une Règles de Bienséance".


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voici la traduction de la fiction de Maiden_of_the_Moon. _

_Elle l'a écrite comme suite de la fiction « Forty Points Of Propriety », que j'ai traduite (« Quarante et Une Règles de Bienséance »). Autrement dit, à lire avant de se lancer dans cette traduction là ! ^^_

_Lien de l'histoire de Maiden_Of_The_Moon : _

_http(:/)www(.)/s/5470513/28/Shorts_

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Yana Toboso, et je ne fais que traduire cette fiction, dont l'auteure originale est Maiden_Of_The_Moon. _

_Warning : SebaxCiel, un peu de shounen-ai ._

_._

**Point/Counterpoint : **

.

« Pour qui te prends tu exactement, à essayer de _me _dicter ma conduite ? »

Sebastian regarda d'un air calme la feuille de papier familière flotter dans les airs, tel un soutien gorge de Maylene prit dans une tempête. Le mouvement était inutile - même redondant, étant donné que l'attention de son domestique était déjà fixée sur lui - mais pourtant, l'adolescent gesticulait avec la liste soulevée dans les airs, secouant son poing comme si il tenait un tambourin en origami. Comme si il essayait d'imiter son maître, le majordome répliqua avec un haussement de sourcil tout aussi aérien, désinvolte et parfaitement composé.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas voir ou le problème se trouve, » réplica Sebastian, tout en s'inclinant tout de même avec respect, en une demi révérence - pour sauver les apparences, bien sur. ( Après tout, si il s'attendait à ce que ses brebis se comportent en parfaites ladies et gentlemen, lui, en tant que berger, devait donner le bon exemple. ) « Ce que vous tenez là est un assortiment de règles de bienséance parfaitement raisonnable . »

« C'est effectivement ton travail de diriger les _domestiques_, » dit Ciel d'un ton cassant, une aura de colère émanant de derrière son bureau en chêne. « Mais tu oublies ta position quand tu essaye de diriger _mon _comportement ! » Avec sa main libre, il pointa de son doigt le sixième des quarante et un commandements ; l'encre était si fraîche qu'il s'en fallut d'un cheveu pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'étale sur toute la page.

Le majordome ne sembla pas le moins du monde intimidé ou influencé, versant calmement à son maître sa tasse de thé de la matinée.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être d'accord avec vous, my lord, » corrigea-t-il poliment, ses paroles aussi délicates que les doigts qui dansaient entre la théière, les morceaux de sucre, la tasse chinoise et la soucoupe. « Il est de mon devoir, en tant que majordome des Phantomhive, de m'assurer que personne n'entache votre nom… Vous y compris. »

Le jeune garçon prit un air renfrogné et jeta le papier froissé à sa gauche, parmis les documents inutiles destinés à la corbeille.

« Je tiens à te faire remarque que je suis la _quintessence _d'un gentleman bien éduqué, ». Ciel renifla avec dédain, arrachant sa boisson des mains de son domestique, sans aucune grâce ni raffinement qu'un tel geste aurait du posséder. Sebastian dû utiliser toutes les ressources de sa patience-non-illimitée pour se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Comme vous dites, monsieur, » dit-il à la place, autorisant une petite intonation de sarcasme à percer sous la douceur de sa voix de velours. Ses cils recourbés artistiquement baissés, il commença à empiler passoire à thé et sucreries sur son chariot métallisé, s'apprêtant à retourner à la cuisine et aux protestations similaires qui l'y attendraient à coup sur.

« Je me suis laissé emporter. Après tout, c'est cet esprit enfantin - Je vous demande pardon - _rafraîchissant _du jeune maître qui lui permet d'exceller autant dans son trav- _ah_! »

Le majordome s'interrompit avec un halètement - mains serrées, dos raide, et tête tournée brusquement sur le coté, vers son maître et le sourire de dédain de celui-ci. Malgré ( ou peut-être à cause de) le regard ahuri du démon, dix petits doigts restèrent volontairement à demi levés; les oreilles de l'homme résonnaient encore de l'écho du '_slap'_ du cuir sur une peau finement protégée, sec, soudain, et brûlant. Sous son pantalon repassé, Sebastian pouvait sentir la douleur inattendue s'affaiblir en un picotement persistant, qui colorait surement sa fesse droite d'une brûlante teinte rouge-framboise.

« … voila qui n'était pas très gentil, jeune maître, » Réprimanda enfin Sebastian, se retournant complètement pour rencontrer le regard vairon et fier de son 'dompteur'. Il lui fallut une quantité considérable de volonté pour ne pas écraser l'eye patch, tombé à terre, sur le tapis turque placé sous ses pieds. « Et vous avez violé mes règles. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » réplica Ciel hautainement, semblant beaucoup trop fier de lui alors qu'il se renversait dans son fauteuil. ( Et dans ces moments, là, Sebastian se rendait compte qu'il sympathisait plutôt facilement avec ces vermines qui désiraient tuer le comte.) « Tu n'as rien dit à propos de lancer mon patch _lui-même _, seulement que je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser comme lance pierres. Vraiment, n'es-_tu _pas celui qui me dit toujours de faire attention à la façon dont je tourne mes phrases ? Peut-être devrais tu essayer de suivre tes propres conseils. »

Pendant un instant, le diable déguisé ne pût rien faire d'autre que de grincer des dents… Mais après quelques secondes, il offrit à son pupille un sourire franc assez dérangeant - le sourire s'étirant sur son visage avec autant de langueur que le monstre lui-même qui se penchait sur le bureau, libérant ses mains de ses gants à l'aide d'incisives aiguisées.

« En effet, peut être que je devrais, » Confirma Sebastian d'un ton léger, et dans un de ses habituels gestes théâtraux, étira les gants jumeaux entre deux poings. Le tissu répondit avec un _crack _prémonitoire, et le son fit danser des étincelles d'amusement pourpres dans les yeux de biche du majordome. « Mais vous, jeune maître, vous devriez faire plus attention en choisissant les victimes de vos moqueries. En tant que votre tuteur désigné, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser une aussi éhontée démonstration d'immaturité impunie… et il me semble que vous avez oublié la règle dix-sept. »

Un frisson, un hoquet; le jeune garçon pâlit, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la protection de son fauteuil, alors que le monstre en face de lui approchait dangereusement, petit à petit, cachant le soleil avec son ombre immense. Les gants furent jetés sur le coté, froissés et complètement ignorés.

« … Que crois tu être en train de faire, Sebastian ? »

Le domestique vêtu de noir fit un grand sourire - le mouvement souple de ses lèvres de velours divisant son visage d'une parfaite oreille à l'autre. Et cette vision fit naître un rougissement cramoisi, involontaire, ainsi que des turbulents papillons - une sensation de furieux battements d'ailes dans l'estomac de Ciel, presque aussi frénétiques que le cœur qui battait au fond de sa gorge. Les deux doigts fins qui s'étaient glissés d'un demi centimètre dans son pantalon ne firent rien pour calmer ses nerfs.

« A quoi ressemble ce que je suis en train de faire, jeune maître ? » répondit Sebastian dans un murmure, deux iris retors, cachés sous des paupières à demi baissées, flashant une teinte ocre. « Je vais vous punir avec les élastiques de vos sous vêtements, bien sur. »

« Mais … tu n'as pas … d'élastiques, » fit remarquer Ciel, - instinctivement, alors que les doigts brûlants commençaient à glisser vers le sud, passant à coté de boutons et d'os, et ondulaient maintenant d'une manière serpentine très proche de- !

« _Seba~ oh!_ »

« Vous avez peut être raison, » et le majordome se mit à ronronner, riant doucement alors que des perles opalescentes se libéraient de leurs boutonnières, se soumettant à son toucher presque aussi facilement que le comte lui-même. « Mais je sais que si je cherche assez, je devrais en trouver bientôt un ou deux. »

.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, et Sebastian se trouvait juste à l'extérieur du quartier des domestiques, un encrier dans sa main gauche alors qu'il finissait théâtralement le point final. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent silencieusement à la vue de la nouvelle clause, son regard se déplaçant en avant et en arrière.. Mais le dernier coup d'œil fut bref, et le majordome déclara silencieusement la révision 'correcte'.

Il laissa sa liste amendée de quarante et une règles accrochée fièrement sur la porte en bois, un sourire en coin placé sur son visage et le gout du péché sur ses lèvres.

**Quarante et une Règles de Bienséance **

**29. **Si vous entendez des bruits étranges provenant de la chambre de Soma, n'y entrez pas. Maylene. Et Bardroy.

_Clause sub. A : _Cela vaut également pour la chambre du jeune maître.

.

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction =) _


End file.
